I'm Home
is the 12th chapter in the Gakkou Gurashi! manga. Summary After leaving the mall, the group, including the unnamed girl, is seen by the car. Kurumi is packing up for departure, while Rii-san applies some first aid to Yuki and the unnamed girl. Closer inspection and Rii-san doesn't see any possible bites anywhere, but just in case, they handcuffed them. Finally, the group departs back to school. On the way back, Kurumi told Yuuri that she found the mysterious girl's student pocket-book. With that, they decided that Kurumi should read it for any information about possible refuge points... "School ended early that day."page 5 and the unnamed girl and her friend went to the mall, rather than going home since it was a perfect day. In the book shop, they heard noises outside and looked out to see what was going on. They discover that the outbreak had just began and decided to get to the elevators... finding dead bodies inside, a hand reaches out and attempts to grab the mysterious girl's friend's, Kei Shidou's, leg. Backing out, they flee once more... The power gets cut off but the two manages to hide in a fitting room. Later, they heard a noise and looked out... discovering another person getting attacked by a few zombies. After the zombies finished, the person who was attacked got up and wandered off, now a zombie. Later, they heard more noises, being prepared, the unnamed girl grabbed a clothes hanger. Finding that it was an unnamed boy that was scouting for survivors. They are now in another location inside the mall now (assume the fifth floor). The leader of the group calls aloud to end all search parties for the day and the unnamed girl asked if anyone knew how or why this happened. Having an answer being "divine punishment for our sins"page 17. Later, they had to go through physical checks (for any bites). Afterwards, head off to sleep. A few days later, the men returned with items and Kei welcomes the leader of their group. It was noted that he would bring back useless items, but are usually for fun... in this case, it was a bottle of wine and the group threw a party. During the party, another unnamed girl asked what happened to his hand. He freaks out for a second but explains that he had hit his hand with a hammer. Soon, a drunkard begins to talk to the unnamed girl; luckily, Kei pulls the her out and they sleep. Night time falls and everyone was sleeping... zooming in at the leader of the group, it was revealed that he actually had a bite marking... his fingers began twitching... The unnamed girl (Kei's friend) woke up, frightened, and tries to wake Kei up. Suddenly a scream was heard and Kei hops out of bed and rushed into the other room. Spotting that the room was lit on fire, likely from some lit candles. The unnamed girl tried to say something but Kei interrupts and says, "He's burning."page 28 The unnamed girl is unsure of what to say but instead grabs Kei and they head into the shelter room. Surprisingly, no one had made it, yet. Suddenly, tapping is heard and Kei freaks out. Asking who's there resulted in loud groans. Quickly, the two began to blockade the door and wait. Later, it appeared to be some other people, shouting for them to open the door. Making a harsh decision, the two choose to ignore them and from this point on, Kei never had a smile on her face. One day, after eating lunch, Kei got up. She stands by the door and asks "Are you fine with staying alive like this?"page 32 The last entry ended with, "Kei left today. I couldn't stop her." Kurumi closes the notebook and reported that there was nothing notable inside. Kurumi looks back and see the unnamed girl with Yuki who are both asleep. She then says that they were lucky to make it out with her, the unnamed girl. Finally, they're back at the school; ending the chapter with Rii-san pulling up. Character Appearances The following characters appeared in this chapter (in order of appearance): * Kurumi Ebisuzawa * Yuuri Wakasa * Yuki Takeya * Miki Naoki * Kei Shidou * Zombies * Leader Navigation References Category:Chapter